1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-drunk driving apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles with measures being taken to eliminate drunk driving have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-249847).
In the hazard prevention method or apparatus disclosed in the above prior patent document, it is determined whether a driver is drunk or not by comparing a detected signal value with an alcohol sensor at a driver's seat and a detected signal value with an alcohol sensor at a passenger's seat. If it is determined the driver is drunk, the vehicle cannot be started or driven.
However, in the above apparatus or in other anti-drunk driving apparatuses which have been proposed to date, even a driver under the influence can start and drive the vehicle if an alcohol concentration measurement is performed to the other person instead of the driver. In other words, impersonation is possible in those apparatuses.
In view of the above-described circumstances, the present invention has an object of providing an anti-drunk driving apparatus for a vehicle, which only enables a person who is not drunk to drive.